


we gonna make it shine

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anxiety, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Smut, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 5,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4897654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabble collection for SEVENTEEN pairings :)</p><p>mostly for jihan, jicheol, seungsol, junhao, soonseok and meanie but i'll write other ships sometimes because of those guilty pairings i have (lol channie is forever alone but he's a <i>child,</i> what am i supposed to do)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. jicheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunday mornings are what Seungcheol lives for.

> chapter 1: i want to be your morning, baby (i want you to be my night)
> 
> pairing: jihoon x seungcheol
> 
> genre: domestic!jicheol, fluff, more fluff, tooth-rotting fluff, oh yeah and fluff (and a tiny bit of smut i'm sorry this is my first time /cries the han river/)
> 
> prompt: jihoon wearing sweaters that are too big for him and jicheol backhugs and fluff
> 
> A/N: wow surprise surprise i'm in a fluff mood this is scary

* * *

Warm shades of sunlight wash over immaculate bedsheets as Seungcheol raises his eyes to the bedside clock. Eight o'clock. Tufts of pink hair draw his attention, and he smiles fondly at Jihoon, who's snugly tucked into his chest. He runs his fingers through the candy floss colored hair, now a tangled mess, and presses a tender kiss to the top of Jihoon's head. He hears a whimper escape his lips, and laughs quietly when he realizes Jihoon sounds like a puppy. Seungcheol can feel his cheeks flush just from thinking about teasing the younger about it over a mug of morning coffee, but his joy is short-lived when Jihoon starts shifting around, a sign of waking up. He squeezes his eyes shut naturally—Jihoon dislikes waking up to find Seungcheol staring at him because he gets flustered—and relaxes his arms around Jihoon's waist when he feels the latter rising from bed. The small peck on his cheek nearly gives his cover away, but he manages to obscure the happiness spreading across his lips until the door clicks shut.

He waits a good ten minutes or so after Jihoon has left before getting up and slumping towards the kitchen, the only place he's willing to go first thing in the morning. Seungcheol finds Jihoon nursing a cup of strong green tea, eyes hooded with leftover sleep. He senses Seungcheol's footsteps and moves his gaze from the countertop to his tired boyfriend's eyes, offering a sweater-covered hand raised halfway as a morning greeting. Jihoon hands over a mug filled with strong coffee, just as Seungcheol likes it, and he accepts it gratefully. 

Moments of comfortable silence tick by, and Seungcheol shamelessly stares at Jihoon in the oversized hoodie that he had bought for him last week because he thought the latter looked nice in them. He doesn't regret that decision at all (although Jihoon doesn't wear his own anymore, just the one Seungcheol had bought for him. Seungcheol doesn't know if he should be disappointed or not.) because sleepy Jihoon with sweater paws and pouty lips on Sunday mornings are his favorite scenery.

"Seungcheollie-hyung," Jihoon says, blinking slowly to rid them of the heavy weight and moving to rest his cheeks in his hands. He sniffled slightly, nose crinkling in the most adorable way, and Seungcheol struggles to resist from kissing it right there and then.

"What is it, Hoonie?" Seungcheol reaches over to pat down a few stray strands of hair sticking up on the back of Jihoon's head, and the younger smiles up at him with a light comparable to sunshine.

"Can we go sleep some more?" Jihoon has his head tilted over to the side with the look of a begging puppy, and Seungcheol doesn't have the strength to say  _no, you have to finish that essay for your history class, it's due at noon_.

"Of course we can." When Jihoon outstretches his arms towards Seungcheol, he snakes his arms around Jihoon's small frame and hoists him up bridal style, and cherishes the fact that Jihoon is full of aegyo and doesn't mind being treated like a princess on Sunday mornings. Seungcheol sets him down on the covers gently, letting Jihoon's tinkling giggles fill his ears as he shuffles around before pulling the covers over their heads. 

 _Maybe sleeping wasn't exactly the first thing Jihoon had in mind,_ Seungcheol thinks when the younger boy straddles him and presses their lips together, fingers tickling the skin beneath the hem of his shirt. As they help each other out of their clothes, Seungcheol takes advantage of Jihoon's lack of balance and flips their positions, trailing butterfly kisses along the column of his neck and earning strained groans.

Seungcheol thinks Jihoon has always been the most beautiful like this, a glistening sheen of sweat covering his skin, bangs plastered to his forehead, panting for breath and moaning out his name like it's the only thing he knows in existence. He loves the way Jihoon is pliant to every touch, and he loves the way he comes silently with his pink lips parted and variations of Seungcheol's name. 

Seungcheol reaches over to nightstand and grabs a fistful of tissues to clean themselves off. He knows Jihoon is especially sensitive after sex and is careful not to spur him on again because Seungcheol hasn't forgotten about that essay because he knows how important it is to Jihoon's grade. Jihoon curls closer, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Seungcheol's neck and sighing softly before pressing a kiss to his collarbone. Their legs are weaved together, arms wound tightly around each other, radiating a pleasant warmth and Seungcheol thinks Sunday mornings are what he lives for.


	2. 2seung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe, _just maybe_ , it would be okay to trust this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted on aff

> chapter 2: please (don't) see me
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x seungkwan
> 
> prompt: "lost stars" by adam levine
> 
> genre: AU, angst, hurt/comfort, slight fluff
> 
> A/N: just for safety measures, there is material that might trigger something in this drabble. there's implications of trust issues, and as a person with them, i know that sometimes reading about them can trigger panic attacks and stuff. if you ever want to talk about it, feel free to chat me up on tumblr (namsanlights.tumblr.com)

* * *

Seungkwan can't remember the last time he smiled without forcing his eyes to curve into crescents and pushing up the corners of his lips. He can't recall the last time he took someone's hand, felt the warmth it radiated into his core, and perceived a sense of safety. He can no longer fathom the idea of leaning on someone's shoulder and letting them know what "I'm fine" really means to him. It's been too long since he could allow people near him and his scars of betrayal are too fresh.

Then there's Seungcheol. Seungcheol who takes tranquil walks on the beach with Seungkwan at seven in the evening and understands everything even if he doesn't say a single word. Seungcheol who urges Seungkwan to get out of the goddamn house because he hasn't seen sunlight for a week, then proceeds to drag him to the nearest park and breathe in the crisp autumn air. Seungcheol who speeds through a thirty-minute drive and arrives at Seungkwan's house, three a.m., to hold him until his tears dry out. Seungcheol, Seungcheol, Seungcheol.

Seungkwan always yearned to be seen, to be heard. He would spurt out the most clever punchlines and be the moodmaker of the group, all for the four minutes of attention that would be in his possession. Then it was back to being an outcast, a shadow. No one cared to spare him a second glance because without the constant jokes, he was nothing. Just another face in the crowd, easily forgettable and equally recyclable (although most people impressed that he belonged more in the dump because wow, why would anyone want to be like _him?_ ).

But with Seungcheol, it wasn't like that.

He felt worthy, valid, needed. When Seungcheol's strong arms were the only anchor to sanity, when the pad of his thumb brushed away a stray tear from his cheeks, when he buried his nose into Seungkwan's hair and whispered that things will get better (and Seungkwan believed him), he felt protected. Even now, Seungkwan had woken up on his bed from the most comfortable sleep he had had in years, and he was snuggled in Seungcheol's embrace. (Seungkwan could swear that he hadn't called Seungcheol the night before, and he was pretty sure he had fallen asleep on the couch outside because he had been too tired to crawl his way to the bedroom.) Seungcheol had darker circles than Seungkwan, evidently having stayed up a while after the latter had fallen asleep, and the fondness in his heart spoke that maybe, _just maybe_ , it would be okay to trust this time.


	3. meanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo thinks it might be love.

> chapter 3: if you're not the one
> 
> pairing: mingyu x wonwoo
> 
> genre: AU, angst, slight fluff, one-sided relationship
> 
> prompt: daniel bedingfield - "if you're not the one"
> 
> A/N: i'm sorry i'll try to write more fluff i promise

* * *

Wonwoo doesn't know what they are. He's pretty sure Mingyu is a friend, a close friend at that, but it has become increasingly difficult to ignore the uneasy doubt clouding his mind. It used to be simple, sleepovers on Friday nights and movie marathons until daylight began peeking in through the curtains. Contact wasn't feared and cuddling was considered normal. That was until Jisoo had explained gently that no, friends don't usually kiss each other's foreheads and throw around experimental "i love you"s. That those actions were supposed to be reserved for lovers.

Suddenly, good morning texts from Mingyu would spread a smile over Wonwoo's lips for the rest of the day. When Mingyu wraps his arms around his torso under the cozy blanket while watching some horror movie that he doesn't even know the name of, Wonwoo would find his heart and cheeks warming up rapidly. When Wonwoo feels a hand slip into his as he and Mingyu meander through a crowd, there was a pleasant swirl in the pit of his stomach that has his head spinning in delight.

And when Wonwoo sees Mingyu with a short boy who is a bundle of fluff and sarcasm, he doesn't know how to feel about it. All of a sudden, Mingyu's spare time is dedicated to Jihoon—as Mingyu had introduced the pink-haired boy—and Wonwoo battles with himself for hours in whether he has the right to feel offended. His will to keep himself present in the world crumbles and he allows himself to wander through the space between time more often than not. The tears tracing his cheeks are ineffable when he catches the two of them kissing in Mingyu's bedroom, but he knows he is angry and jealous and bitter, although he doesn't know why because there is no reason to be. 

Wonwoo thinks it might be love.


	4. junhao (chinaline)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't just erase everything...
> 
>  
> 
> _please_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted on aff

> chapter 4: don't just forget everything (know how my heart aches)
> 
> pairing: junhui x minghao
> 
> genre: AU, angst, heavy angst, and heart-breaking angst
> 
> prompt: jung in, huh gak "town bar"
> 
> A/N: i love hurting myself and my readers lol (i promise fluff  _next_ chapter)

* * *

Junhui grimaced as the liquor scorched his throat, taking its time in creeping down and pooling into a hot puddle of regret in his stomach. The scene was engraved into the back of his eyelids: Minghao yelling with tears down his cheeks that he doesn't want this anymore, doesn't want the pain of trying to live up to the expectations of an insecure, problematic boyfriend. Junhui blamed him for not being strong enough, loyal enough, to stay.

(Deep down, he knew it was his own fault for pushing Minghao over the edge.)

"Ahjumma, two more bottles," Junhui slurred, raising his hand sloppily to grab the woman's attention. She looked concerned for the large amount of alcohol he was consuming, but reluctantly placed two bottles of soju on the round plastic table. Junhui almost laughed out loud. Red. The bright, cheap color bled into his hand, burning a smoldering fire in his heart and igniting his skin and bones. The blazing heat engulfed his body and tears incincerated the skin they skittered across, guilt and sorrow and love oozing out of his very being as his head fell to the table and lay there.

There was a faraway buzz of chatter from the waitress, patting his smoldering body and chiding him to go home. Bitter chuckles echoed in Junhui's chest because where is home without Minghao? He felt himself slipping into unconsciousness, wrapped in the woman's ringing voice calling the first person on his speed dial—Minghao—and asking for him to come pick him up, and let salty teardrops drip from his eyes and sweet apologizes drop from his lips.


	5. jicheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol doesn't know what to do when his crush (the feeling is mutual) shows up at his doorstep looking cute as fuck and introducing himself as his next-door neighbor
> 
> alternatively, the high school!au where seungcheol is an awkward dumbass and jihoon is a sarcastic fluffball of pink

> chapter 5: do you know (how fucking cute you are?)
> 
> pairing: jihoon x seungcheol
> 
> genre: fluff, high school!au, humor (?)
> 
> prompt: i was texting my cousin who's in her first year of college and apparently this is literally how she and her current boyfriend of two years met. i thought this was perfect for jicheol because my cousin is literally jihoon in terms of being quiet yet really teasing and super cute with an addicting laugh (she's really short too *cough*) and her boyfriend is basically the really caring older brother that you see in k-dramas and is the eldest out of five siblings including him (seungcheol, the father of twelve children) so yeah, here's a jicheol version of her love story! (she lives in seoul so i'm just going to make the setting more "korean")
> 
> A/N: i'm so sorry i swear i posted this last night please don't be mad

* * *

Seungcheol was definitely _not_ expecting a shorter-than-average boy and long-time crush wrapped up in a fluffy sweater to show up on his doorstep carrying a plastic container of homemade ricecakes.

"Hi, is this," the pink-haired boy in front of him peeked at a the post-it note on top of the container, "Choi Seungcheol?" He raised his eyes to meet Seungcheol's eyes, and he could swear he was drowing in the mesmerizing pools of chocolate brown. Seungcheol managed to stutter out an embarrassing string of incoherencies before clearing his throat and responding with a shaky _yeah, that's me._

Seungcheol struggled to ignore the confused yet amused look in the other's enchanting eyes as he stuck out a slender, pale hand. "Lee Jihoon, I just moved into 2703," he said smoothly, and Seungcheol's stomach staggered at how melodic Jihoon's voice sounded to his ears.

"2703... So next door?" Seungcheol stammered, staring at their hands which were stuck in a stilled handshake. Jihoon blinked for a moment before smiling brilliantly, squeezing his hand ever so slightly and causing a wave of pleasant nausea to crash over Seungcheol's body.

"Unless this isn't 2704, yes, I'm your neighbor." Seungcheol was clinging to his last nerve as he kept losing himself in Jihoon's presence. Jihoon handed over the packaged ricecakes, the heat from them fogging up the inside of the plastic. He could feel the flush burning the tips of his ears, and that combined with Jihoon's blindingly beautiful eye smile, his old habit of jiggling his leg when he is anxious was starting to creep back.

"I'll see you tomorrow in history, then," Jihoon hummed before rising onto his tiptoes and pressing a quick kiss to Seungcheol's cheek. Without leaving enough time for a reasonable response from Seungcheol, Jihoon had waved goodbye and escaped out the door (perhaps sporting his own blush of delight, but his rather large ego would never allow him to admit it). Seungcheol held his cheek gingerly, unable to process the last dreamy five minutes, and gazed at the gaping door with a faraway look of a starstruck lover, a stupid smile, and the giddy hopes of a usually dreaded history class the next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WROTE FLUFF YOU GUYS HALLELUJAH THANK YOU SAEUN UNNIE YOURE THE BEST I SHIP YOU AND DONGMIN OPPA TO THE ENDS OF THE EARTH AND BACK I LOVE YOU TWO SO MUCH ♡
> 
> p.s. appreciate the fluff while you can because i have a million angst ideas rn :P


	6. 2seung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he wants, all he yearns for is a pretty necklace of black and blue outlining his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **TRIGGER WARNING:** paranoia, severe anxiety
> 
> if you feel uncomfortable with these topics, please do not read on. also, not all of this is based 100% on facts, so i apologize beforehand if i portrayed anything in an incorrect way.
> 
> crossposted on aff

> chapter 6: a beautiful necklace (of black and blue)
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x seungkwan
> 
> genre: AU, heavy angst, paranoia, severe anxiety
> 
> prompt: halsey - "castle"
> 
> A/N: i love halsey because her lyrics are so poetic and depressing mMMhMmmM yES and 2seung is my guilty ship just like minjoon oHHhhhH the lord is testing me

* * *

Seungkwan is paranoid.

He has Seungcheol stumbling in terror as he begs the elder to end his misery, to wrap his hands around his pale neck, and bang his fragile head against the wall until shades of dark crimson painted the walls. All he wants, all he yearns for is a pretty necklace of black and blue outlining his neck, curling around throat and dipping between his collarbones. Seungcheol is shaking his head frantically, glossy tears threatening to overflow, and Seungkwan knows his sanity is lost completely to the devil when he's sobbing and screaming  _kill me, kill me now, please._

A cool touch from Seungcheol's hand is all Seungkwan needs to drag him away from his demons, and the hazy fog of hysteria is chased away by a sudden perception of clarity. He's falling, falling sixty feet with no one to catch him except Seungcheol, and he's scared for his life because Seungkwan is sure the latter will leave him—they always do. But then firm arms are holding him up, anchoring him to the thin thread tying him to consciousness, and tears are soaking into his shoulder.

"You're going to be okay. I can't lose you, so don't hurt yourself. Please." Seungkwan blankly stares at the white wall as words bleeding raw with emotion skitter off Seungcheol's lips and wash over him in titanic waves. He's imagining the splatters of rust-colored blood streaking the immaculate wallpaper and thinks it wouldn't be a waste at all to contribute to such a beautiful embellishment. But for now, he'll pretend he feels the pain, not for himself, but for Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me while writing this:
> 
>  


	7. jicheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon reminisces about the memories he made with Seungcheol as he wanders along the line of framed photos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted on aff

> chapter 7: photograph
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x jihoon
> 
> genre: AU, fluff, romance (aka everything great in life)
> 
> prompt: ed sheeran - "photograph"

* * *

Jihoon traced his finger around the wooden picture frame. He and Seungcheol had been living in the same house for two years now, dating for five and being friends practically their entire lives. They had framed pictures of milestones in their lives and lined them up across the living room wall like a timeline. He moved to the first photo; Jihoon and Seungcheol at two and three years old were sprawled across baby blue blankets and sleeping soundly.

Next was tiny Jihoon and not-as-tiny-as-him-but-still-small Seungcheol with fingers interlocked as they entered elementary school. It was clear that the older was guiding him since he was pointing towards the baseball field. One of the moms had taken the photo from behind the children, and there was a peach-colored fuzz in the right corner—probably the parent's finger. An imperfect picture capturing such a perfect moment. 

After that was a huge age jump, where Seungcheol had his arm slung around Jihoon's shoulder, both dressed in ocean blue graduation gowns. High school graduation, Jihoon could still remember, was as hectic and full of a sense of freedom as it could get. Their toothy smiles did well to show how happy they were as they held up their diplomas. Seungcheol had a fist raised in triumph, and Jihoon was laughing at how foolish he looked.

A few years later, after graduating from university, they stood on a nameless, populated street in Seoul, looking spiffy in their crisp suits. They had their arms at waist level and thumbs raised, professional expressions and hair swept off their foreheads with a little too much gel. They were to head off in opposite directions for their first job interviews, and Jihoon feels the same surge of warmth he had felt when they had met up afterwards for dinner and embraced as they congratulated each other for getting into their respective companies. 

The fifth picture was unlike the rest. It was a selfie taken at the top of Namsan Tower, with colorful locks and the grayscale city as scenery. They were bundled up cozily, drowning in knitted sweaters and thick jackets. A scarlet scarf bound them together, and they were grinning despite the harsh winter wind biting at their skin. Unlike the first four, there was obviously a different atmosphere around them, Jihoon with flushed cheeks (from the cold or from skinship, he would never tell) and Seungcheol's lips pressed against them. 

The mood was continued on to the next photo. It was taken by a mutual friend, Wonwoo, and if Jihoon tried hard enough he could hear Wonwoo's abnormally tall boyfriend squealing like a teenage girl in the background. Red roses littered the pure white tablecloth of the table where they were seated, Seungcheol donning a semi-formal outfit of a dress shirt and jeans while Jihoon was severely underdressed in a graphic T-shirt and sweats (in his defense, Seungcheol never told him about doing anything for their three year anniversary). He had cupped the latter's face and kissed him just as Wonwoo snapped the picture, and he still teased Jihoon about it to this day.

The last frame in the line of frames contained a photo Jihoon had never seen before. He knew Seungcheol had gotten home late last night and had been far too exhausted to do anything, much less put up a new frame. Then he had woken up at dawn to get to his office early for a presentation with a coworker, and as far as Jihoon knew, Seungcheol was still there. 

Jihoon turned around to grab his phone, maybe send Seungcheol a text on the situation, when his eyes widened and he nearly stumbled over in surprise. Because there was said man, down on one knee with hopeful, adoring eyes and an open velvet box containing a ring. He didn't have to ask because Jihoon already knew the question, but he did anyways.

"Will you marry me?"

Jihoon didn't have to respond because Seungcheol already knew the answer, but he did anyways.

"Yes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm quite proud of this because the fluff just kind of flew out of me. like, i didn't struggle for once, _what is this_


	8. soonseok

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soonyoung called every day after breaking Seokmin's heart and moved to California, but Seokmin never picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally was jihan with a slightly different plotline, but then soonyoung's dance happened and angsty soonseok feels exploded so this happened lol
> 
> crossposted on aff

> chapter 8: but when i call (you never seem to be home)
> 
> pairing: soonyoung x seokmin
> 
> genre: AU, loads of angst
> 
> prompt: adele - "hello," soonyoung's [dance](http://youtu.be/mbwfFtDLzyA)
> 
> A/N: this is honestly just a mess of angst but i'm proud of it anyways because this song is amazing okay i want to write more on this song and this au idk comment about it below

* * *

Soonyoung stared at the phone in his hand, willing it to ring, to be Seokmin so he can pour out apologies. But of course, nothing happened. Nothing ever happened. A heavy sigh escaped his lips, and he rested his chin on his arms, which were lying on the table looking out the window. He supposed he was should admire the beautiful beach view—that was why he had moved to California all those years ago—but the view was grayscale compared to Seokmin's dazzling presence. His fingers skittered across the windowsill, dangerously similar to dance gestures, and bit his lip in an attempt to scare away the accumulating puddles of guilt in his eyes. He hadn't danced in so long because it wasn't the same without Seokmin's encouraging smiles and enthusiastic comments.

He unconsciously reached for his phone, which had slipped through his fingers and lay a couple inches away, and dialed a familiar number. Ring after ring the phone vibrated over his trembling fingertips, and Soonyoung was whispering _please, please pick up,_ under his breath with sorrow threatening to drip down his cheeks. There was a click, and his hopes soared, words tumbling off his tongue before he had a chance to hold himself back.

"You've reached Lee Seokmin's voicemail. Please leave a message after the beep!" Seokmin's voice buzzed and crackled due to the horrible connection. He felt bitterness sliding over his cheeks and pooling on the table, but forced his voice to stay even despite his shaking chest.

"Seokmin-ah, are you doing well? I heard you're a lawyer in Seoul now. I'm so proud of you. I know how vigorousky you worked for that job. Seungkwan called me the other day and told me he's started seeing you. Have a beautiful love with him, you deserve it and so does he. I hope you're happy and you've forgotten about me, about us. This is the last phone call, so I... I wish you the best, Seokmin-ah. I miss you." Soonyoung ignored how his voice cracked at the end, how desperate he sounded, how he yearned to finish with _I love you,_ and ended the call.

Little did he know that the call didn't end, that the phone recorded all his broken sobs. Little did he know that Seokmin was pressing his own phone to his ear as if it was his lifeline, softly crying and whispering _I miss you too, hyung, I love you._


	9. jicheol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> domestic married couple jicheol and their son chan. that's it. that's literally all there is to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like domestic fluff because it's jihoon's birthday and my fuzzy feels were with me today... i hope that didn't disappoint. i would have written a full one-shot, but i needed to whip this up in my thirty minute rest period, so i stuck with a drabble. there needs to be more of domestic!jicheol in the world because they're just so cute?? i wanted them to have a kid, so i used adorable baby chan hehe /squeals internally/
> 
> crossposted on aff

> chapter 9: what would i do without your smart mouth?
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x jihoon
> 
> genre: fluff, domestic!AU
> 
> prompt: john legend - "all of me"
> 
> A/N: domestic!jicheol because i'm a fluffy mess today

* * *

Seungcheol woke up to a weight splayed across his chest and muffled laughing. His vision was still blurred from sleep, and he raised a hand to rub at his eyes lethargically. When his eyes focused, he saw Chan with his face inches away from his own, stifling giggles with the sleeve of his pajama shirt. "Hi, Daddy," Chan whispered, eyes disappearing from his toothy grin as he twiddled a couple fingers in greeting.

"Hi, baby," Seungcheol whispered back before squeezing Chan's cheeks, chuckling at the puppy-like whines coming from the child. There was a snicker from the corner of the bed followed by a gasp, and Seungcheol shifted to see a wide-eyed Jihoon, drowning in the older's sweatshirt.

Seungcheol rolled Chan over so that the child was no longer on his stomach but was lying on the bed before tackling Jihoon, who squealed in mock terror as his back hit the sheets. "Hyung, get off!" Jihoon laughed, punching weakly at Seungcheol, who was holding him down from above and only responded with a peck on the nose. 

"Still calling me 'hyung' after all those years of being married? I'm offended, Lee Jihoon." Seungcheol sniffled and stuck his bottom lip out into a pout. Chan was giggling at the poor attempt of aegyo Seungcheol was showcasing, but of course, Jihoon ignored him and continued throwing half-hearted blows at his shoulder.

"Keep saying that and you're not getting any of this for the next month," Jihoon claimed, gesturing up and down his body. Seungcheol's eyes narrowed, his gaze becoming something a bit more predatory.

"You wouldn't, baby," Seungcheol said, leaning down so that their noses were nearly touching. He smiled inwardly when he noticed Jihoon subtly sinking into the mattress, and moved to close the gap between them when an outburst distracted them from his actions.

"Ew, Daddy, that's gross!" Chan exclaimed, clasping his hands over his eyes but peering through the gaps between his fingers. Seungcheol took the moment to press his lips against Jihoon's despite his stubborn hitting and their son's wails of protest. Seungcheol reached over to cover Chan's hands with his own, which left him balancing on one arm as Jihoon pulled him closer. Chan was still complaining (although now from it being too dark), Jihoon was laughing into the kiss and making it impossible for Seungcheol to stop grinning despite it being seven in the morning, and Seungcheol realized he was the luckiest person in the world to have married such a perfect husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday to the cute, sarcastic, charismatic tsundere, jihoonie! he got me into seventeen (i'll be forever grateful for that) and was, i suppose, my first bias in seventeen. he always works so hard to compose the best songs he can for us fans and sacrifices so much for his music. i watched a couple videos celebrating his birthday, and some made me cry with clips from 'seventeen debut plan' where he talked about his insecurities about seventeen's success. i really hope seventeen becomes increasingly successful over the years and that jihoon is proud of himself for seventeen already coming so far. 
> 
> thank you for deciding to become a singer, for showing your beautiful voice to the world, for smiling even when it gets rough, for just existing. i hope you know that i'm always going to stand by seventeen as a fan and i've found a happiness that i struggle to have sometimes. once again, happy birthday, jihoon ♡


	10. jihan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> California never felt like home to Jisoo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted on aff (technically before the jicheol one but i was too lazy to post so here you go)\

> chapter 10: california never felt like home to me
> 
> pairing: jisoo x jeonghan
> 
> genre: AU, that weird genre where there is no genre (idk what this is)
> 
> prompt: halsey - "drive"
> 
> A/N: i wrote this in what, 20 minutes? that explains why this is crappy, so i apologize

* * *

Fingers curl around the stick shift, wrenching it backwards, sideways and forwards again. A foot clad in gray Vans steps on the accelerator, the corner of lips quirking up in empty humor as tires screech against the concrete. The convertible's hood is open, allowing the rush of lukewarm air to fill their lungs. The scenery is bland in color, just dusty shades of beige and brown coating the jagged ridges of small mountains, but the forms that Mother Nature has molded into the earth are beautiful nonetheless. The setting sun hauls along splatters of reds and oranges and smears splotches of pink and purple into the pastel mixture.

Jisoo takes his eyes off the road, preferring the view beside him—a charming boy seated in the passenger seat. Jeonghan's long, blonde hair is swept up into a ponytail, and wisps of silver frame his delicate face. There is a look of lax pleasure painted across his sculpted features, vibrant colors of impromptu road trips and highway neon signs contrasting with the bleached colors of weary shoulders and watery eyes that saturated Jisoo's soul.

"Eyes on the road, babe. I'm only twenty-five, I don't want to die yet." Even his voice was sweet, alluring, enchanting, just like his presence. Jisoo reverted his gaze to the bumpy land spread out before the car, leaning against the soft caresses of the wind's fingers carding through his hair. His skin tingled as melodies drifted from Jeonghan's lips and lost themselves in the easygoing breeze. On a whim, Jisoo reached over to gently tug the hair tie out, releasing coiled locks into a tumbling golden sheet. Jeonghan's dazzling laugh swirled into the heavens, delighting the curious clouds and stars. Jisoo's foot pressed the brake right as Jeonghan cupped his face and kissed him, and he was soaring, body light as feathers, head up in the clouds with no anchor chaining him down. Jisoo figured that Jeonghan was freedom, love, home.


	11. jicheol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> crossposted on aff 
> 
> (i posted this yesterday, but i was lazy af so i left it alone... this was supposed to be part 2 of jihoon's birthday celebration post, so here goes nothing)

> chapter 11: baby, i'm perfect for you
> 
> pairing: seungcheol x jihoon
> 
> genre: college!AU, slight angst, idk
> 
> prompt: one direction - "perfect"
> 
> A/N: i usually hate one direction songs but this one was fanfic material, and there's absolutely no plot to this, so read at your own risk :P

* * *

Lee Jihoon was always a good boy. He sustained straight A's all throughout his school years, acted politely to his elders, dated perfect girls with kind hearts and pretty laughs, went to the best university in Seoul and decided to become a lawyer. He did as his family wanted, ignoring his own wants and needs, to quench his thirst for satisfying his parents. He pushed away his love for music, his wanderlust, his commitments to friendships and replaced them with a fake smile and a locked metal heart.

Just when Jihoon was certain that he could disappear off the face of the Earth without anyone noticing or caring, he met Choi Seungcheol. A boy with puffy eyes, a mischievous smile, strong determination, and a knack for causing trouble. At first, Jihoon allowed himself to be dragged along to the most outrageous frat parties and last-minute rendezvouses because he didn't have the heart to refuse. But after a while, it changed.

He looked forward to Seungcheol's warm hugs and gummy smiles, his large ears and obnoxious laughs, his obvious dimples and exaggerated reactions, even his awful fashion taste. Jihoon adored the way the older would weave their fingers together as he yanked the small boy into raiding a mutual friend's house for alcohol or running away from the police after trashing a nearby park. He treasured the moments Seungcheol's eyes would light up in exhiliaration as they stood flush against each other while hiding in the compressed alleyway between two buildings. He didn't believe there was a better feeling than the rush of adrenaline as Jihoon rested his head on Seungcheol's chest and the latter hung his head dangerously near a sensitive spot on Jihoon's neck, puffs of air skimming over skin as they struggled to catch their breath.

He knew Seungcheol wasn't his. Seungcheol was too much of a free spirit to be tied down to anyone. But sometimes, when Jihoon slipped into the moments where he drowned in his own thoughts and doubts and insecurities, he imagined a world where he and Seungcheol met and fell in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know you love someone when you post angst for their birthday :))))))


	12. seungsol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hansol misses home.

> chapter 13: home
> 
> pairing: hansol x seungkwan
> 
> prompt: michael buble - "home"
> 
> genre: AU, romance, slight angst

* * *

Hansol was a businessman, and a successful one. At his young age, he had achieved a high position in the business and his labor was fruitful. When the CEO called him in and asked him if he would substitute in a business trip for someone on a higher status, he replied with the first response he had in mind: yes. Belatedly, he asked when the trip would be, where they were going, how long they would be gone; the answers were next week, all over the world, time was uncertain. Hansol had been regretful of his decision and had hesitated to speak to Seungkwan, his lover of five years and counting, about the trip. Instead of being scolded, Hansol was urged to go because it could mean promotions and promotions were always a pleasant surprise.

So here Hansol was, two years away from Seungkwan, from home, in Paris. He should be happy, grateful for the opportunity, but he couldn't hide from the cold loneliness that crept into his heart without warning. At first, he and Seungkwan had texted every night, called every week, and Skyped every month. But half a year down the road, the contact dwindled down to a bare minimum, with simple texts that could be mistake for those of near strangers exchanged every other week or so being the only real communication they had. 

Hansol couldn't call Paris home. Neither could he call Hong Kong, London, or New York City his home. Because home was where Seungkwan was. No,  _Seungkwan_  was home. And Hansol could pinpoint now the source of the emptiness he had felt for the last two years: he missed home. So Hansol stood in the airport bustling with people rushing to their flights, his clothes thrown on and suitcase packed haphazardly. With boarding ticket in hand, he looked out the glass windows at the plane he would soon be flying to Seoul on. The attendants were calling for the passengers, and Hansol fished out his phone to make one last call. It rang once, twice, before he picked up.

"Seungkwan-ah," Hansol called, throat clogged up with unspoken emotions. He heard a noise of surprise from the other end, but it was quickly replaced with an avid greeting. Hansol nearly laughed out loud at how Seungkwan's voice sounded the same after all those years and how he was still easy to read. He cut to the chase, not even bothering to ornament his words sweetly.

"I'll be home tonight. I'm coming back home."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to send me prompts or just chat about whatever on my [tumblr](http://namsanlights.tumblr.com) or my [ask.fm](https://m.ask.fm/busanwoo)
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/cyphertheist) if you wanna scream at me/fangirl with me/sob together


End file.
